


Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abused Alec Lightwood, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus and Alec will both survive, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Verse, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: In this Titanic fusion, Alec and Magnus will both survive and have a happy ending.Alec is being forced to marry Valentine by his parents because he is an omega. Alec is  a relationship with Magnus but Robert and Maryse don't care and take him away from Magnus. Izzy tells Magnus they are leaving Idris and going to New York on the Titanic and secretly gives him a ticket so he can come too and save Alec.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Valentine Morgenstern, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this story :) 
> 
> I have posted a trailer for this story in the first chapter, I hope you like the trailer too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way no one will die in this story, Alec and Magnus will both survive.

Alec felt as though he was in a living nightmare, as he was being forced on to the Titanic by Valentine. Valentine had his arm wrapped around Alec trapping him. Alec had tried so hard to get out of the grip but it just became so painful each time he tried.

"Stop fighting Alec, you are just making this harder for yourself". 

"I will never stop fighting you", Alec said fiercely. "Magnus is my alpha not you". 

"He never gave you the mating bite so he isn't your alpha. But I am going to give it you and you will be mine". 

Alec tried stomping on Valentine's foot to make him let go of him, but Valentine just glared at Alec, "You will regret doing that". 

"Do you need help bringing Alec to your room?" Robert asked, he had seen Alec struggling to get free and was worried he would succeed. 

Valentine wanted to yell at Robert for insinuating he couldn't control Alec, but he need the Lightwood parents on his side. Until he was mated to Alec, he belonged to his parents and they could easily take Alec away from him if they didn't like him anymore. So he stopped himself from losing his temper, "Thank you for your offer but I can do it". 

"Alec you better behave yourself for Valentine and treat him with respect. You are going to be his omega after all", Robert said. 

"How can you do this to me? You know I love Magnus". 

Robert slapped Alec so hard he would have fallen to the floor if Valentine had not been holding him. "How dare you talk back to me! Valentine I hope you will beat that out of Alec". 

"Oh don't worry I will", Valentine said as he dragged Alec to their bedroom. 

Alec knew his father hated him, but it still hurt so much that he would treat him like this and sell him to Valentine. When they arrived at their bedroom Valentine threw Alec roughly to the floor. Alec scrambled up and tried to back away from Valentine. "You can't do this to me!" 

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm not going to give you the mating bite yet. I have to wait until the ceremony or your parents won't want me as your alpha anymore". 

"I may be forced to be your omega, but I will always love Magnus never you". 

Valentine grabbed Alec's waist and pulled him far too close, "Don't say his name, if you say his name ever again you will suffer for it understood?". 

Alec wanted to say Magnus' name again just to make Valentine more angry but there was a dangerous gleam in Valentine's eyes that he hadn't seen before. Alec hated to admit it but he was scared of Valentine and he knew his parents wouldn't protect him from any abuse Valentine would put him through. And he didn't want to get his siblings in trouble for trying to help him. So Alec reluctantly complied, "Understood". 

Valentine grinned and suddenly he forced Alec onto the bed and straddled him, "I may not be able to give you the mating bite yet, but I can still have some fun with you", Valentine said and kissed Alec's neck. 

Alec desperately tried to get Valentine off him but Valentine wouldn't move. He grabbed Alec's wrists and held them down to stop him fighting. When Valentine tried to kiss Alec, he tried to turn away but Valentine grabbed his chin and forced him to turn back so that Valentine could kiss him. 

"No stop this!" Alec cried when Valentine finally finished kissing him. But Valentine just ignored him and tried to take his trousers off but suddenly Valentine froze and fell to the side. Alec looked up to see Magnus who had knocked Valentine out. Alec melted into Magnus' arms. He knew he was crying but he didn't care, he was so happy Magnus had saved him. 

"It's okay Alexander I've got you". 

"I didn't want it, please believe me". 

"Don't worry I believe you, I know you are being forced into this". 

"How did you get here?" 

"Your sister gave me a ticket, come on let's get you out of here". 

Magnus gently helped Alec off the bed, he was still in shock from the attack and was feeling numb which made it harder for Alec to move. Magnus was about to open the door to leave when it suddenly swung open and they were horrified to see Robert. Robert quickly pulled his gun on them. 

"What the hell are you doing Bane?" 

"I'm saving your son. How could you do this to him?" Magnus said and he moved protectively in front of Alec. 

"I don't have to explain myself to you, I promised Alec to Valentine I'm not letting you take him away". 

Alec felt despair consume him, he had been so close to being free with Magnus and now his father was asking Hodge, the man he had hired to guard Alec, to come in to the room. That's what Robert told Alec's siblings, but he knew Hodge was really there to make sure he didn't try to escape. 

Hodge smirked at Alec, "Is the omega misbehaving again Sir?" 

"Yes he is, you know where to take Bane". 

"No don't hurt him, please just let me be with Magnus!" 

Robert ignored Alec, "Bane, if you come willingly I will spare Alec from being punished for this". 

"It's okay Alexander", Magnus cupped Alec's face tenderly, "I promise I won't rest until I save you". Magnus hated this, he wished he could just take Alec away but Robert had the upper hand with his gun. He didn't want to be the reason Alec was hurt more, and he knew Alec would be if he tried to fight. "I love you". 

"I love you too", Alec said his voice wobbly from his attempt not to cry. 

Hodge grabbed Magnus and was about to take him away but Robert punched Alec so hard he fell to the floor and started kicking him. 

Magnus had never felt so angry in his life he and desperately tried to get out of Hodge's grip but he was too strong, "Stop! You promised not to hurt him if I surrendered". 

Robert laughed, "You should know not to trust my promises by now". 

Alec curled into a ball to try and avoid the kicks but it didn't work. Even worse Hodge was forcing Magnus to watch this. He had told Magnus about the abuse his parents put him through, but he never wanted him to see it. He was afraid Magnus would think less of him because of this. Alec wished he could fight back, but when Alec had expressed his interest in learning to fight, his parents refused to allow him. Omegas were not allowed to do such things. 

When the beating was finally over, Hodge took Magnus away. Robert crouched down and roughly pulled Alec's hair to make Alec face him. 

"When Valentine wakes up you are going to apologize to him and do whatever he wants. Got it?" 

"No! I don't care what you do to me, I will never submit to Valentine". 

"Maybe you don't care what I do to you, but surely you care about Bane's safety? If you are not on your best behaviour for Valentine, Bane will suffer greatly for it". 

Alec nodded in defeat, "You have to at least let me see Magnus even if you won't let me talk to him". 

"Why should I agree to that?"

"Because how would I know you won't just hurt him or kill him anyway? I need to see for myself that Magnus is safe". 

"Alright but only to ensure you stick to your end of the deal. Don't think this is a sign of kindness on my part. And Valentine or Hodge must be with you and they get to decide if you are allowed to see him". 

It wasn't the ideal arrangement, Alec had been hoping to work out an escape plan with Magnus but he had known his father was too smart to let him see Magnus alone. So that had been wishful thinking. "Thank you Sir, I promise I will ask permission from Valentine or Hodge", Alec reluctantly said. 

His father always made him call him sir because he is an omega. Alec hoped if he was polite his father would be more likely to be in a good mood and not back out of the deal. The words tasted like ashes on his tounge, but he was willing to say anything to see for himself that Magnus was alive. He didn't trust his father enough to take his word on Magnus being alive. 

Robert smirked, "That's better, see it's not so hard to be polite. Now go and wait for Valentine to wake up". Robert shoved Alec in the direction of the bed that Valentine was still lying unconscious on. Alec stumbled but managed to stop himself from falling this time. 

Alec didn't want to sit on the bed to wait for Valentine, he was scared that Valentine would want to finish what he started when he woke up. But for he had no choice, Magnus' safety was at stake. And Alec would do anything to keep Magnus safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec was so relieved that by the time Valentine woke up it was time for dinner and his mother had come to make them go. Valentine looked angry that he couldn't finish what he started but he knew better than to argue with the mother of the omega he wanted. Valentine had worked so hard to make the Lightwood parents like him, he wouldn't blow it now. Valentine grabbed Alec's wrist in a crushing grip and forced him out of the bedroom. 

Alec wished things had been different and that his parents actually still loved him. They used to when they thought he would present as an alpha but as soon as he presented as an omega that all changed. Alec hated that he had disappointed them and tried so hard to gain their approval. But they would only see him as an omega and that his only purpose in life was pleasing alphas. 

Thankfully Izzy, Jace and Max didn't agree with their parents. They tried to stand up for Alec and protect him, but that didn't stop his parents hurting him emotionally and physically. They had tried to stop Robert and Maryse selling him to the highest bidder which had been Valentine, but their parents just ignored them. And as they owned Alec until he was mated because he was an omega, the police wouldn't help when his siblings told them what had happened. 

Alec was worried about Magnus. He knew Valentine hated him because he loved Magnus and not him. And he was afraid Valentine would take advantage of Magnus being held prisoner to hurt him or that his father would hurt Magnus. Alec wanted to glare at Valentine when he pulled the chair out for him, Alec knew he was just pretending to be a gentleman. But he couldn't make a scene, if he embarrassed Valentine he was afraid he would take his anger out on Magnus. 

So Alec reluctantly sat down and forced himself to thank Valentine. Alec's siblings were being forced to attend the dinner too and they gave him sympathetic looks. He knew they wished they could help him get away from Valentine but he subtly shook his head to tell them not to. He didn't want to get them in trouble. Thankfully they reluctantly nodded back. 

The couples dancing and laughing happily made Alec's heart ache. He wished he could be dancing with Magnus and be free to be with the man he loved. Alec jumped when he felt Valentine take his hand in what would be seen by his parent's friends that joined them as a loving gesture. But Valentine was really hurting Alec with his grip. 

"I know that look Alec, stop daydreaming about Magnus. You belong to me", Valentine hissed so that only Alec would hear. 

Before Alec could retort Dot spoke, "Aww that's so sweet you're holding hands". 

Valentine gave Dot a fake smile and pulled Alec closer to him, "I always hold his hand whenever I can, he's the love of my life". 

Dot squealed happily not seeing Alec trying to squirm away from Valentine. "That's so romantic Valentine, I wish I had someone like you in my life", Dot said sadly. 

"I'm sure you will find someone", Jace said seductively with a smirk. 

Alec felt his heart clench in pain when his father looked proudly at Jace. He wished his father would look at him like that. 

Dot blushed, "Thanks Jace, but I already have my eye on someone else. You might know him I'm sure he mentioned you. He's called Magnus Bane", Dot said dreamily. 

Izzy nearly choked on her soup and Alec freaked out. Did Dot not know Magnus was taken? 

"Dot, I'm sorry but Magnus is with-" 

"Don't Isabelle!" Maryse snapped harshly. Dot was from a very wealthy family and Maryse was furious with her daughter for trying to ruin any chances of their family getting more money from Dot. The Lightwoods were just as wealthy as Dot, but Maryse would never stop wanting more money. 

Izzy wanted to protest but she knew that Alec would pay the price for her disobedience already and she didn't want him to be hurt even more because of her. So she reluctantly forced herself to back down. 

"Maybe I could help set you up with Magnus", Valentine said with a cruel smirk at Alec. 

Alec knew Valentine was doing this to hurt him and he hated that Valentine had succeeded. He was sure that Magnus wouldn't give up on him and choose Dot willingly. But Magnus would if it meant keeping Alec safe, and he was afraid Valentine would use him as a hostage to make Magnus date Dot. 

"Thanks so much that would be wonderful". 

When dinner was over Valentine forced Alec to dance with him. He knew it was just an excuse for Valentine to press him close to his body and grope him. Alec hoped his siblings weren't watching, he couldn't bear it if they saw Valentine groping him. 

"I can't wait to see the look on your face when you see Magnus making out with Dot".

"Magnus wouldn't do that to me!" 

"Really? Why would Magnus remain faithful to you if it meant him being a prisoner?" 

Alec glared furiously at Valentine wishing he could punch him, "Magnus is ten times the man you will ever be and he wouldn't cheat on me". Valentine's grip became so tight that Alec had to hold back a yelp of pain. 

"You're going to regret saying that. I could always force Magnus to be in a relationship with Dot". 

"No! Please don't do that to him", Alec said desperately. 

"If you want me to spare Magnus from that fate, you have to be more respectful to me in private as well as in public. If you try to undermine me in public I will make Magnus go out with Dot or maybe I will just beat him up instead. It all depends on how angry you make me". 

Alec looked away in defeat. He couldn't let Magnus be hurt because of him. "Fine, I'll be respectful to you". 

Valentine grinned and kissed Alec. Alec tried to pretend it was Magnus kissing him, but he couldn't it felt too wrong. Magnus' kisses were always passionate and loving, but this kiss was greedy and forced. Alec felt tears fall and even if he wanted to he couldn't wipe them away as he was trapped against Valentine. 

Magnus hated that he was trapped in Hodge's bedroom. Magnus had initially been afraid Hodge would try to take advantage of the situation to force himself on him. As he was completely at Hodge's mercy. But thankfully Hodge had said he was only into omegas. Though it made Magnus worry about what Hodge had done to Alec. For the hundredth time Magnus tried to break free of the handcuffs but it was no use. 

Hodge smiled smugly at Magnus making him glare at Hodge. "You know this is kidnapping right?" Magnus said angrily. 

"Actually what you did to Alec was kidnapping". 

"What on earth are you talking about?" 

"Alec belongs to Valentine, you tried to take him away from Valentine. So everyone will see you as the kidnapper not me. And kidnapping an omega promised to an alpha is a serious crime against the alpha. I bet you'll be taken to jail as soon as we arrive at New York". 

"They are forcing Alec to be with Valentine. He wants to be with me. How can you not care about this?" 

Hodge rolled his eyes, "Alec is an omega he has no rights. We can do whatever we want to him". 

"Why did you say we?" Magnus said not liking the implication that Hodge had hurt Alec too. 

"Let's just say that I'm not only paid with money, I'm also allowed to spend as many nights as I want with the omega". 

"You bastard!" Magnus yelled and tried to punch Hodge but the cuffs stopped him. 

Hodge grinned at Magnus, "You should just give up hope that you will escape and get to be with Alec again". 

"No I will never give up, he's the love of my life", Magnus said fiercly. His anger flared up again when Hodge just shook his head condescendingly. 

Magnus would do not rest until he found a way to escape. He had to save Alec from Valentine, he wouldn't let that monster take his love away from him.


End file.
